


yearning for your loving baby (i need that shit everyday)

by goldenhaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Suh Youngho | Johnny, Married Couple, Mentioned Jung Soojung | Krystal, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mommy Kink, Parents Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rule 63, Slight Choking, Vaginal Sex, lapslock, sungchan makes a cameo for comedic relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhaechan/pseuds/goldenhaechan
Summary: after being away on a case, jaehyun’s wife, johnny, welcomes him home.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	yearning for your loving baby (i need that shit everyday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakeupmoonchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupmoonchild/gifts).



> for my valentine, tricia 💕 here’s the titty fucking fic as promised! 
> 
> i listened to _on the way_ every time i worked on this for the past week, so it only made sense i used the lyrics as the title lol.

johnny’s breasts should be considered a wonder of the world, right after her eyes. 

jaehyun stares into the depths of his wife’s warm honey brown colored eyes, his lower lip tucked between his teeth as she rubs the tip of his cock against her nipples. with a light grip at the base, johnny ducks her head and flicks her tongue over the slit, tasting the saltiness of jaehyun’s precum. then, without warning, she engulfs his cockhead. jaehyun releases his lower lip, letting out a soft gasp. 

“fuck,” jaehyun grips the armrests of the armchair he’s sitting in, his nails digging into the leather material as johnny starts to bob her her up and down at a slow, leisurely pace. johnny looks up at him through her lashes, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked harder on his cock. he moves one of his hands to cup her cheek, using the pad of his thumb to stroke her cheekbone. “beautiful,” he breathes out. “so _fucking_ beautiful.”

johnny hums in response, sinking lower on his shaft until her lips are stretched around the base of his cock. jaehyun swears under his breath, resisting the urge to tangle his fingers in her dark locks and start fucking his wife’s mouth. you see, fucking was a part of johnny’s welcome home ritual, but before that there’s teasing and lots of foreplay. it usually starts off like this: an hour before he’s due to land, jaehyun will send johnny a text to let his wife know his eta to give her enough time to prepare whatever she needed to prepare at home. johnny will then send jaehyun a cheeky little preview of what’s waiting for him at home once he tells her that he’s landed. the preview is usually a photo (and sometimes a short video for his eyes only) of johnny clad in a lingerie set from agent provocateur, followed by another photo of the meal johnny prepared for them. 

(jaehyun ends up spending the hour long drive home wondering if he’ll have the food or his wife first. hint: it’s usually the latter.)

jaehyun would be greeted by johnny clad in a silk robe, holding two wine glasses between her fingers. johnny offers him a glass, her red painted lips stretched out into a blinding smile as jaehyun shuts the front door and tosses his bag by the stairs; he would deal with that later. 

“welcome home,” johnny moves closer to jaehyun, practically pressing him up against the front door. she sips on her merlot before reaching up to loosen up jaehyun’s tie. jaehyun tilts his head up slightly, capturing his wife’s lips in a slow kiss. 

“i missed you,” jaehyun murmurs against her lips. his arm snakes around her form, hand moving down to cup her plump asscheek. “and i missed this.” 

johnny giggles. “well, you’re in for a treat then, _husband_.”

as per usual, wine and dinner are forgotten. after locking up his gun, jaehyun finds himself in his favorite armchair with his dress shirt, slacks and underwear tossed somewhere in the living room and johnny on her knees between his legs. 

pressing her tongue flat against the underside of jaehyun’s cock, johnny’s mouth moves up the length until she reaches the head. she suckles on the tip, swirling her tongue around it before pulling back to spit on his shaft. jaehyun can’t help but shiver as johnny starts to stroke him, spreading the spittle along his cock. 

“you like that, baby?” johnny spits on his cock again, getting it nice and wet. jaehyun grunts, his hands gripping the armrests once again. “i missed you so much,” she continues when he doesn’t reply. “you left me all alone for so long, you know. i was so, so lonely without you.” 

“i’m here– i’m here now,” jaehyun breathes out. 

johnny pouts, pressing the tip of her husband’s cock against her lower lip. “you say that now, but you’ll be gone again when they call you in for another case,” she gives the head a few kitten licks. “but that’s okay, baby. i’m going to give you a reason to come home and miss me again.” 

johnny kisses the tip before taking him in her mouth again. jaehyun can’t look away, too enraptured with how pretty johnny’s lips are stretched around him. her red lipstick is smudged, but she doesn’t seem to care about that as she takes more of her husband in her mouth. 

“good girl,” jaehyun praises, nails digging deeper into the armrest. _don’t grab her hair. don’t grab her hair. don’t fuck her mouth. don’t fuck her mouth._ johnny moans around him, relaxing her jaw once she reaches the base of his cock. her throat spasms around his cock, causing jaehyun to swear loudly. “johnny, oh fuck–“

his wife pulls off then, gasping for breath. she has tears running down her cheeks but her mascara isn’t running. johnny must’ve used her waterproof mascara, jaehyun’s mind supplies. 

“jaehyun, baby,” johnny spits on jaehyun’s cock _again_ , using both of her hands to stroke it. between their breathing and the soft jazz playing quietly in the background, jaehyun can hear just how slick and wet his cock is with johnny’s spit. “use me. use my mouth.” 

jaehyun looks down at her face. even with tear streaks and smudged lipstick johnny still looked so beautiful. he tangles his fingers in her dark locks and brings her face closer to his cock. johnny parts her lips, taking the head back into her mouth. she moves her hands to rest them on her husband’s thighs, raking her nails down the hard, muscly flesh. jaehyun slowly pushes her down the length of his cock, teeth sinking into his lower hip. johnny moans around him, eyes fluttering shut as jaehyun starts to steadily fuck into her mouth. 

the sound of jaehyun’s cock hitting the back of her throat causes her nipples to harden. johnny moves her hands away from jaehyun’s thighs to play with her nipples, rolling and tugging them with her fingers. she swallows around him, causing jaehyun to give her hair a sharp tug. 

“that’s right kitten, take my cock,” jaehyun says, tightening his grip on her hair. “open your eyes, beautiful.” and she does. teary, honey colored irises stare up at him. he was right. her eyes should definitely be considered a wonder of the world. johnny blinks slowly and the tears slide down her cheeks, down the valley of her breasts. 

that sparks something within him, fluttering in his lower belly, making his cock pulse. 

jaehyun pulls her off his cock slowly. johnny breathes deeply, trying to catch her breath as she stops playing with her nipples to wipe her tears away. “is something wrong, baby?” 

“nothing’s wrong,” he cups her cheeks. bending forward, jaehyun presses their lips together, kissing his wife sweetly. “i want you to fuck me with your tits,” he says when they pull away for air. 

johnny nods, giving him a light peck. “sit back and enjoy the show, _mon chèri_.” jaehyun does as he’s told, leaning back against the armchair. he keeps his eyes trained on the pretty brunette before him as she cupped her breasts, flicking her thumbs over her hardened brown nipples. 

“c’mon kitten,” he coaxes, fingers tapping against the armrests in anticipation. “please don’t keep me waiting.” 

“i waited for you,” she reminds him as she reaches over to dig between the cushions. when she finally finds what she’s looking for, johnny retracts her hand, waving the small bottle of lube in her grasp. uncapping the bottle, johnny pours a generous amount over her breasts before setting the bottle down and massaging her soft tits. “i waited for you for three, almost four weeks, jaehyun.” 

“johnny–ah, fuck,” jaehyun gasped as johnny wrapped her lubed up hand around his cock, spreading it across his length with firm strokes. “you know i was working a case–“

“oh trust me, i know,” johnny murmurs, ducking down to kiss over the head of jaehyun’s cock. “i even saw you on the news, honey. you looked so handsome with your hair pushed back.” 

before jaehyun can respond, johnny’s cupping her breasts once more and enveloping his cock between the valley of her breasts. jaehyun groans, throwing his head back in pleasure as she gently starts to move up and down his shaft, squeezing his cock between the soft mounds on her chest. 

“johnny,” jaehyun stares down at her thought lidded eyes, his knuckles turning white with the way he’s gripping the armchair. “kitten, please. _please_.” 

what he’s pleading for, jaehyun doesn’t know. it’s between mercy from her slow pace and release; he’ll welcome both results with open arms. 

“does it feel good, mon chèri?” johnny smirks up at him, squeezing her breasts even tighter around her husband’s cock. she licks the tip, earning a hiss from him. “you like that, don’t you?” 

“ _fuck_ , yes, i love it,” jaehyun whimpers. “suck on the tip, mommy. please.” 

“aww,” johnny coos. “you really must be desperate to cum if you’re calling me that.” 

“mommy, _mommy_ ,” jaehyun can’t help but to start bucking his hips, moaning loudly at the feeling of fucking between johnny’s breasts. it’s so soft and slippery and– “ _shit_ , that feels so _fucking good_.”

johnny giggles, moving her breasts in tandem with his thrusts. she sticks her tongue out, licking and sucking at the tip of his cock whenever it reaches her mouth. she can feel his arousal building up inside of him, his cock pulsing with each slide of her breasts. 

“let mommy do the work,” johnny croons, digging the tip of her tongue in his slit. she sucks on the head before asking, “do you wanna cum on mommy’s tits, baby?” 

“yes mommy,” jaehyun nods eagerly, slowing his hips to a stop. johnny doesn’t stop, though. she continues her ministrations with her breasts, squeezing them together even more, smothering his cock between them. johnny took him in her mouth once again, bobbing her head up and down, taking in whatever she could reach. her tongue slides along the underside of his cock, bringing jaehyun to the brink of orgasm. 

jaehyun chokes out a moan. “m-mommy, _johnny_ ,” he pants. “i-i’m gonna cum.” 

johnny hums, sucking on his cock once, twice until she feels jaehyun pulse in her mouth. she lets the first spurt of cum shoot into her mouth, swallowing before she pulls away, using her breasts to milk jaehyun’s cock dry. jaehyun releases on her slicked up breasts and on her collarbones, causing johnny to moan in delight. her husband was never one to cum on her, usually cumming _inside_ rather than out, but johnny held no preferences. johnny just loves cum– jaehyun’s cum, if you want to be more specific. to johnny, being covered in cum is hot, primal even. whenever they had sex, it was hot and sloppy, and johnny absolutely loved it when they would lay side by side, covered in sweat and their mixed juices as they tried to catch their breaths. 

“so messy,” johnny giggles, using her fingers to collect his cum on her chest and collarbones. she makes sure that jaehyun is watching before she starts to lick up her cum covered fingers. “tastes good, baby. have you been eating fruit?” her tone is teasing and jaehyun wants nothing more than to bury his face between her tits and never leave. 

“hey,” she taps the side of his thigh. “are you listening to me, jaehyunnie?”

“i am,” he whispers, scooting forward on the chair to pull her in for a searing kiss. jaehyun ignores the faint taste of his cum on her lips and tongue. “that was– _god_ –that was fucking amazing.” 

“there’s more of that whenever you come back from a case,” johnny tilts her head to the side, giving her husband more access as he starts to kiss along her jawline. jaehyun nibbles on her earlobe. “i don’t think i wanna leave you–“ somewhere in the living room, jaehyun’s phone starts to ring loudly, causing him to huff in annoyance. “seriously? i just got home.” 

johnny cards her fingers through his hair. “maybe you should get that, baby. it could be important.” 

“no,” jaehyun starts to kiss along her jaw again, slowly moving down to her neck and sucking at her pulse point. “i’m here with you and i want–“ this time, it’s johnny’s phone and the house phone starts ringing. 

“seems like the _ncta_ doesn’t care about what you want,” johnny presses her lips against his temple. “it’s okay if you answer, jaehyun.” she moves away from him, rising to her feet to fish his phone from his discarded slacks and hands it over to him. 

“i’m really sorry,” jaehyun says apologetically before tapping the answer button. “this is agent jung speaking.”

“finally,” sungchan chirps. “what kind of father are you, not answering your phone, dad?!” 

“this is my work phone,” jaehyun leans back against his seat, reaching up to rub his eyes. “are you in trouble?” 

“no, i’m not in trouble. but auntie krystal made her infamous macaroni surprise and i wanted to say goodbye before i inevitably pass away due to her cooking. donghyuck hyung is already on the toilet as we speak.” 

“sungchan, i just got home,” jaehyun’s free hand automatically settles on johnny’s lace covered ass after she settles down on his lap. “and quite frankly, i don’t have the time or the patience to deal with your theatrics and krystal’s questionable cooking.”

“you and mom are doing it, aren’t you?” sungchan says accusingly. “i’m 20-years-old now, dad. i know how nasty you and mom are. i can’t believe she dumped me and hyung at auntie krystal’s. maybe when i was two i was easily distracted, but now–“

johnny grabs the phone. “sungchan, honey, use the money i gave you to order pizza. i love you. see you tomorrow. bye,” she tosses the phone haphazardly over her shoulder and smiles at her husband. “now, where were we?” 

“i don’t know about you, but i think we were about to ‘do it’, as our son said,” jaehyun grins. johnny rolls her eyes fondly. “don’t be a child, jaehyun.” 

jaehyun reaches down between them, circling his fingers around his half hard cock. he gives it a few slow strokes to get it back up to full mast. as he gets older, jaehyun’s refractory period seems to get longer, much to his chagrin. johnny doesn’t mind, though. that gives her enough time to tease and play with him until he’s ready to go again. when he’s fully hard again, jaehyun taps the tip against the front of her panties. johnny reaches down to pull her panties to the side. smirking, jaehyun runs the tip along her slit. 

“don’t tease,” johnny huffs, pinching his shoulder. “put it in already.”

“your wish is my command,” jaehyun winks, aligning his cock with her entrance. once the tip is inside, he lets his hands rest on her waist, easing johnny down inch by inch until he’s fully sheathed inside of her warmth. his hands travel from her waist to her ass, kneading the soft round globes. “god, you feel so tight, kitten.” 

johnny moans softly, clenching around him as she starts to ride jaehyun’s cock. she starts off slow, alternating between bouncing and rocking her lips back and forth, shifting her husband’s fat cock that was buried deep inside her slick pussy. the sound of their skin slapping against each other mixed with their heavy breathing fills the air, sending shocks of pleasure through johnny, leaving her a babbling mess on her husband’s lap. sinful moans and filthy words continuously spill from her pretty mouth, leaving jaehyun no choice but to cup her cheek and ease his thumb inside her mouth. it does nothing to muffle her moans or whimpers, but it does stop her babbling. 

“you take my cock so well, kitten,” jaehyun murmurs, voice heavy with lust. “you like riding my cock, don’t you?” 

in response, johnny nods while sucking (drooling) on his thumb, rotating her hips in tight circles before she goes back to bouncing on jaehyun’s cock. johnny starts to pick up the pace, each surge of her ass down on his thighs feeling harder than the last. in the back of his mind, jaehyun wonders if his wife will be bruised and unable to sit tomorrow. a small pain on his thumb brings him out of his thoughts and jaehyun clicks his tongue, pulling his thumb out of johnny’s mouth. he slides his hand down until he can wrap his fingers around her pretty throat. 

“now why would you do that, huh?” jaehyun applies the smallest amount of pressure on either side of johnny’s throat. “answer me, kitten. why did you bite me?” 

“y-you weren’t–” johnny gasps, walls clamping down around his cock. jaehyun applies more pressure. “i wasn’t what?” 

“paying a-attention to m-me,” she shudders, hands flying to hold onto jaehyun’s shoulders for support. 

jaehyun loosens his grip on her throat and brings her face forward to roughly press their lips together. johnny moans into the kiss, struggling to keep up with jaehyun as he continues his attack on her mouth. a mix of their saliva starts to run down her chin, down to her chest, coating her breasts with their spit. jaehyun’s hands start to gravitate towards her breasts grabbing large handfuls of her flesh, squeezing them roughly. he rubs his thumbs on her spit slicked nipples, causing johnny to part from his lips to throw her head back in pleasure. 

“s’good, baby,” johnny whimpers, her movements starting to get sloppy. “can i cum? baby, _jaehyun_ , can i cum? i– _god, fuck_ –i’m close.”

jaehyun cups her tits firmly, lowering his head down slightly to latch onto one of her nipples, giving it a firm suck. johnny screams then, and jaehyun hopes that the neighbors don’t think his wife is being murdered, lest the cops come and ruin their fun. (he’d never hear the end of it at the office.) 

“just like that–fuck, yes,” johnny hisses, rolling her hips. without missing a beat, jaehyun slides down on the armchair and firmly plants his feet on the ground before thrusting upwards, eliciting a choked up moan from his wife. “jaehyun, _shit_.” 

jaehyun continues to drive his hips upwards, meeting johnny halfway when she drops down, driving his cock deeper and deeper in her pussy each time. he pulls away from johnny’s chest to watch his wife’s face. “does it feel good, mommy? do you like how i’m fucking you?” 

“mhmm,” johnny looks deeply into jaehyun’s eyes, nails digging into jaehyun’s shoulders as she works herself harder on his cock. “feels so good, baby. i love it when you fuck me like this–oh _god_ , oh _fuck_!” her tight warm walls are fluttering around his cock, driving jaehyun closer to his own orgasm. 

“are you gonna cum for me, kitten?” jaehyun’s hand moves between them, his fingers brushing against her throbbing clit. he starts to rub her clit in slow, small circles, slowly drawing johnny’s orgasm forward. 

johnny whines as she feels all the muscles in her body tighten with her oncoming orgasm. she tries to tug on jaehyun’s hair to let him know, but jaehyun hits her sweet spot at a particularly good angle and suddenly she’s cumming hard, soaking jaehyun’s cock and his lap. 

“jaehyun, baby,” johnny whimpers, thighs shaking. her husband doesn’t stop his ministrations on her clit or fucking up into her pussy, even as her body starts to trembling. “cum inside me–cum inside my pussy, baby.” 

“anything for my kitten,” jaehyun grunts, slick fingers steadily working on her clit. her walls flutter around his cock. “how about you cum with me? can you do that for me, mommy?”

johnny nods, grinding down to meet jaehyun’s thrusts. he’s starting to lose his steady rhythm, letting her know that he’s close. she clenches around him, dropping down hard on his cock as she cums again, chanting jaehyun’s name like a mantra. “jaehyun, jaehyun, cum inside– _god_ , please cum inside me.” 

jaehyun buries his face in the crook of her neck, teeth sinking down on the junction where johnny’s neck meets her shoulder as he cums deep inside of her. he stills as the last of his cum is emptied out in her pussy, his fingers moving away from johnny’s clit. 

“baby,” johnny croons, stroking the back of jaehyun’s sweaty head. “if you bite me any harder, you just might leave a mark.” 

jaehyun groans, pulling away slightly to smile dopily at johnny. “was it good for you like it was for me?” the latter flicks his forehead. “that wasn’t cute when you asked me the first time we had sex, and it isn’t cute now.”

pouting, jaehyun nuzzles his face between johnny’s breasts. “we were in younger, _babe_. i was trying my best. you have to admit, i’m a much better lover now than i was at 18.” 

johnny tugs on jaehyun’s hair, tilting his head back slightly. he smiles at her again, cheeks dimpling. “you are much better now, but you’re still as clingy. let me move. i feel gross now.” her husband’s wandering hands make their way down to her ass, grabbing two handfuls of her asscheeks. “noona,” he whines. “i only have you for tonight until the kids come home tomorrow. can't we cuddle?” 

“not on this dirty armchair,” johnny clenches around his half hard cock. “carry me to our bedroom and i–“

the annoyingly familiar ringtone of jaehyun’s phone fills the air and johnny can’t help but huff in annoyance. “–guess we can’t cuddle. duty calls.”

“we can let it go to voicemail,” jaehyun says almost desperately as johnny removes his hands away from her ass and climbs off of his lap. he bites back a whimper at the loss of her pussy around his cock. “i’ll tell them i’m sick!”

johnny plucks her robe from where she tossed it earlier and pulls it on, adjusting her panties before she ties her robe closed. “get the phone, jaehyun. they’re not gonna stop until your answer. i’m going to the bathroom to wash up. heat up our dinner when you’re done.”

“i don’t wanna. i want to stay here with you,” jaehyun mumbles petulantly, rising from the armchair to grab his phone off of the floor. he checks the caller i.d. and swears under his breath before answering with: “sungchan, i swear to go–“

“hi dad, it’s me, your beloved son – the light of your life. the apple of your eye. mom’s pride and joy,” sungchan’s voice filters through the receiver. jaehyun resists the urge to hang up after hearing his older sister’s loud cackling in the background. “are you and mom done doing it now?” 

“sungchan,” jaehyun all but shouts in frustration. from the guest bathroom, he can hear his wife’s laughter. at least someone finds this situation funny. “what is it?” 

“just wanted to check up on you,” the older man can practically hear the grin in his son’s voice. “also wanted to tell you that hyung’s feeling better. he’s knocked out now. and...and i wanted to say welcome home. i really missed you, dad. me and hyung missed you. and if mom tells you i cried in your bed, i didn’t! she’s lying! okay, i love you! tell mom goodnight for me!”

“i love you too, kid,” jaehyun says softly. “i missed you and your brother.” 

“dad, that’s gross,” sungchan pretends to retch. “bye!” with that, his youngest hangs up the phone. jaehyun shakes his head fondly, chucking to himself. whenever affection is given back to him, sungchan was always quick to pretend to be disgusted and flee the scene.

johnny emerges from the hallway then, throwing a pair of clean underwear in his direction. “should i be worried? you’re fully naked in our living room, laughing to yourself,” johnny’s face is devoid of makeup and her hair is pulled up into a messy bun; her go-to post sex look. “put on your boxers and wash your hands so we can eat.”

jaehyun sets his phone down on the coffee table before pulling on his underwear. “no need to worry. it was just our son. sungchan says goodnight, by the way.”

“that boy,” johnny lets herself be tugged into jaehyun’s arms with her back to his front as he leads her into the kitchen. “he takes after you in more ways than one.”

“i could say the same about you and donghyuck,” jaehyun kisses johnny’s shoulder before steering her in the direction of the island. he pulls the stool out for her and pats her ass. “up you go, noona.”

“someone’s in a good mood,” she says, lowering herself down on the stool. johnny smiles at him. “i’d even go as far and say that you’re glowing, baby.”

jaehyun spins the stool to face him, settling between his wife’s legs. in this position, johnny is still a little taller than him but that’s never bothered jaehyun in the slightest. “i’m really happy to be here with you, johnny,” he murmurs, placing his palms on her bare thighs. “and i missed you and the kids so much while i was away.” 

“i know you missed us,” johnny links her fingers behind his neck. “you’d think that you would be used to being away after working with the agency for so many years now.”

“right?” jaehyun leans down, resting his head on her shoulder. “maybe it’s time, for me to take up a desk job…ow! why are you pulling on my hair?”

“because you love working cases, jaehyun. the fact that you’d even consider changing careers again–“

jaehyun pulls away slightly and look at his wife seriously. “johnny, honey, i’ve been considering this for almost a year now. i started missing out on a lot of things when i got this job...then after missing hyuck’s graduation, it kind of just put everything into perspective for me, you know? i can’t keep missing out on important things just because i’m thousands of miles away on a case.” 

“he still has another graduation,” johnny reminds him. “our baby got accepted into med school, remember?”

jaehyun hums, rubbing his palms up and down her thighs. “right...med school…i still can’t believe it and i really can’t miss that, johnny…”

johnny moves her hands to cup his jaw, thumbs gently stroking his cheekbones. “i will support you with whatever decision you make, jaehyun. i supported you ten years ago when you decided that being a lawyer wasn’t what you wanted to do. i supported you when you started working as a special agent, and i will continue to support you now.” 

“what would i do without you?” jaehyun whispers, pecking her lips once, twice before johnny playfully shoves him away. 

“you couldn’t live without me, baby,” johnny chirps, using her foot to get him to start moving. “now hurry up and feed me. you’re not gonna like the person i become when i’m hangry, yoonoh.”

jaehyun can’t help the shiver that travels down his spine at the use of his government name. 

“whatever you want, noona. it’s coming right up!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me here [twt](https://twitter.com/gildedhaechan) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/gildedhaechan)
> 
> happy valentine’s day and happy jaehyun day everyone!


End file.
